Monlight and the smell of roses
by SerasTasha
Summary: Yuuki can't look at Kaname nor speak to him...and her feelings are torturing her..
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki was on guard like always, and she was occasionally peeking to the windows where the Night class were. She was doing that unconsciously. It was like something was dragging her sight to them, to him. She caught herself few times looking at Kaname standing near the window. She couldn't have her look like other girls, crazy for him. She knew he didn't like that kind of attention.

But she couldn't control herself either. He was her obsession day and night, her savior, her dear friend, the first and only vampire in her heart.

She ran from the window where the night class were and went to bed earlier than usual.

Kaname was looking at her from a corner of his eye while his eyes glowed, wondering why she was looking at this window.

They both acted like children. Kaname was just looking at Yuuki wondering what's wrong; while she was looking away every time he passed her. Yuuki was so shy these days that she couldn't even say "Hi." to him. She did not know what is she specifically afraid of but she did know she would melt of shame if she tells him anything. For years she has held that feeling. It's not just friendship she feels, it grew inside of her all those years and grew into innocent and pure love. She loved him more than life. He gave her a life, saved her in more ways than he thought. She lived every day just to see him; he was her reason to live when she was younger. The reason of her love just evolved. She loved him all her life she could remember. But she couldn't tell him that.

Zero knew about her love towards that creature and it bugged him, a lot. The most annoying thing was that she was in love with a vampire, the creature he hates the most. She was kind to him, he liked her at first, but he could not forgive her for being friends with those vile creatures. But in the same time, he could not look at her looking sad, troubled and dozing off while he knew what she is thinking about. And it annoyed him that he knew she was stupidly shy. Things were going in circles.

"Hopeless." he sighed. He left a note for her best friend explaining everything, except the "Kaname is a vampire" thing, and told her to fucking talk to her already, not signing it. "Damn, maybe she will make her come to her senses. She can't go like this forever. It is so getting on my nerves!" he sighed and tried to think about something else.

Yuri was confused but as she noticed that Yuuki was kind of lost, she thought this was the real problem and she decided to talk to her the next day.

The pause between classes has started and Yuri was looking for Yuuki. She found her looking trough the window. She softly laid a hand on her shoulder. Yuuki flicked and looked at her best friend.

"Yuuki, you are dozing off again. Don't do this to yourself. Why don't you tell him abut your feelings?" Yuuki got confused. "Yuri, what do you mean…?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! You know what I mean! Kaname!"

"Huuusssshhhhh! Yuri, hush!!! What are you talking about?" Yuuki looked around to see if anyone had heard their conversation while her heartbeat grew faster.

"Yuuki, even you have the right to fall in love! You have all the rights to love someone! So why do you torture yourself? Why don't you tell him?! Just try, don't torture yourself anymore!" Yuri hugged her tight.

After that conversation with Yuri, Yuuki lost her thoughts and was looking trough the window. "Maybe I should tell him… or at least talk to him… I was evading him, and that wasn't nice… I should do something tonight… yes, talk to him…"

Zero was walking by, and hit her head. "Yuuki, class has started."

Yuuki followed him annoyed. She made a promise to herself to stay tonight and talk to Kaname.

**

She was exited, she's going to see him again but this time she has to talk with him. Her heart beat fast as she watched him standing in the window. She just couldn't wait.

Kaname saw that she is watching him impatiently and hurried his class a little so he may go see her. "Maybe there's something wrong…?" He was worried for his precious little girl and couldn't wait to go out to her.

Yuuki sat under a tree and waited patiently. As the minutes passed, she felt her eyes closing slightly. She fought it for few minutes but in the end the darkness and doziness took her away from this world. She fell asleep leaning on the tree.

Kaname found his little girl sleeping under a tree nearby the door which leads to their classroom. He sighed. "Careless as always… Oh, what if something had happened to you, Yuuki? I wouldn't forgive myself, it would hurt my broken heart." He kissed her forehead and took her in his arms. Other vampires were watching trough the window, wondering why is he doing that. He looked at them with fiery eyes and they fell back from the windows. He started carrying her in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname opened the door leading in his room. Moonlight was playing in there, touching the floor and caressing his bed. It was always like that when the moon was in the sky. Moonlight and smell of roses, this was a romantic atmosphere for him. Carrying Yuuki in his arms, he came to his huge bed and gently laid her there. He slowly took her shoes and jacket off, and tucked her in. While rising up, he looked at her. She looked like a child, with no worries which could bother her, just sleeping. He caressed her face so gently that he barely touched her skin.

He turned away. "Oh, no. I must not think about her like that, I must not…" He looked at her again. Her half parted lips were standing there like they are waiting for a kiss, she looked beautiful while the moonlight caressed her face. Kaname kneeled beside his bed.

"Oh, my sweet girl… Much time have passed since I tucked you in like this, caressing your face and being there beside you until you fall asleep." He let a tear fall down his face while restraining himself from kissing her. He slowly lifted his head from his cover and kissed Yuuki's forehead. As quickly as he could, he walked out of his room wiping his tear.

**

Yuuki was dreaming. She was walking trough the forest and ran into Kaname. He looked concerned watching her walk towards him. He was pale but still looked beautiful, standing there on the moonlight in his white school uniform, anyone would forget the fact that he was a vampire. Yuuki's eyes widened as she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"He is so beautiful. Caring, sweet and lovable. He was always like that, but sometimes when we meet I feel that this person feels lonely. And now, I saw the sadness in his eyes, and it hurts me to see him suffer… I want to make the sadness go away and never come back… I want him never to become sad again… And… If it means to beat my shyness, then so shall be it!… I need to tell him… I am going to tell him!"

Yuuki took another step closer to Kaname. He looked at her eyes and waited for her to speak her mind. "He is always so patient. I must not keep him waiting, not this time!"

Yuuki opened her mouth and talked, but didn't hear herself. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She looked scared at Kaname who had tears in his eyes. He reached out to touch her face.

Oh, how gentle was his hand, a sweet smell of roses brushing her skin. She wanted to touch his hand, to feel his skin on her hand. When she touched his hand she felt darkness hugging her and she woke up.

Yuuki rose up and looked around her. "What… Where am I…? Was that real, or a dream…?" Yuuki suddenly recognized the room. While the name occurred in her mind, Kaname knocked on the door and went in.

"I heard you awakening. Have you slept well, Yuuki?" Kaname came to his bed and looked smiling at his little girl.

"I…I think so… What happened? How did I get here?" she looked at Kaname waiting for the word that will tell her if that was just a dream.

Kaname went to the window and let the twilight come in and brush Yuuki's face. She closed her eyes trying to get used to the soft light, and when she opened them she saw Kaname standing near the window hiding from the light, looking at her with his big brown-red eyes. "I found you sleeping under a tree near our classroom. Why were you there at those late hours?"

Yuuki felt like he was scolding her. She looked away. "I…I just…wanted to talk to you…"she felt her hand trembling and a heat rushed trough her neck to her face. She hoped she wasn't blushing hard.

"And what is it what you wanted to talk about?"He came a little closer to his bed. Yuuki looked at his stomach and blushed. "No! I am not going to choke! This time, I will speak my mind! I will beat my shyness!"She closed her eyes.

Kaname felt some strange atmosphere so he went back to the window and started closing the curtains.

"I wanted to say how I feel about you!"

Kaname suddenly turned to her, eyes widening while the words came into his mind. He was again patient. Yuuki swallowed and continued.

"How I feel about you… watching you all these years visiting me, feeling happy to see me, making me comfortable and needed…and loved. You saved me, took care of me, and I am grateful…"

"Yuuki, you don't have to thank me after all these ye…"Kaname's expression was gentle, solemn and he said it like he meant every word he could say, and he did. But Yuuki cut him off.

"No! That's not it! I wasn't finished!" Kaname waited for her to continue. "That friendship we had… it grew and the feeling evolved… to love. And I don't care if humans and vampires are not meant to be together!" She looked at Kaname and rose on her knees. "I love you!" Kaname's eyes flicked from excitement. "I love you from the bottom of my heart! And it had never changed, all these years. I was afraid to tell you 'cause I'm shy and was scared of telling you that for some reason, but I don't care anymore! I just want to make you happy! I want to chase away that sadness and loneliness in your eyes!"

Kaname's eyes were shining and so were Yuuki's. He knelt beside his bed, Yuuki instantly hugged him and they both let their tears go.

"She saw it! She saw the sadness I kept in my eyes and was worried about that, how have I been so careless…?"He broke the hug. Yuuki looked at his bloodied face. She touched his face gently like he was touching her in the dream. She touched and tried to wipe his soft red tears waiting for him to speak. Kaname bent his head, he couldn't look at her.

"I am so sorry for making you worry about me… It was never supposed to be like this, I never wanted you to find out…"Yuuki lifted his head. "…that the person who makes me happy, also makes me sad… I love you, Yuuki. From the bottom of my vulnerable bloody and tainted heart. I love you with whole of my undead being." Yuuki kissed his forehead. "Will you make this old, vulnerable vampire heart happy?" He wiped his face so there were small leftovers of his tears.

"Yes."Yuuki whispered as she approached his face.

"Will you… be my lover?"

"Yes!"Yuuki whispered while holding his face in her hands. They were so close to each other that their lips were barely touching. "Thank you." Kaname whispered and they kissed.


End file.
